The present disclosure relates to a vehicle seat, and particularly to a saddled vehicle seat that is used for motorcycles, snowmobiles, personal watercrafts, and the like.
Hitherto, in a saddled vehicle seat including a seating portion that includes a bottom plate, various techniques for enhancing the rigidity of the bottom plate to support a load applied by a seat occupant, a repeated load due to vibration during travel, and the like have been proposed. For example, it is known to arrange reinforcement ribs in a lattice shape on a surface of the bottom plate, thereby securing the rigidity of the entire seat.
In a vehicle seat disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication JP 2009-154848 A, protrusion portions that project upward or downward and extend in such a manner as to form acute angles with respect to a seat front to back direction and a seat width direction are formed as reinforcement ribs on a surface of a bottom board corresponding to the bottom plate. This configuration allows the rigidity of the entire seat to be provided while allowing a material used to be less in comparison with conventional cases in which the reinforcement ribs are arranged in a lattice shape on the bottom plate, which can secure weight reduction of the seat.
Note that, in a saddled vehicle seat that is used for motorcycles and the like, providing rigidity of a seat and also reducing the weight to improve fuel efficiency have been strongly demanded. In the vehicle seat disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication JP 2009-154848 A, the arrangement and configuration of the protrusion portions corresponding to the reinforcement ribs are designed for weight reduction of the seat, while further weight reduction has been widely desired.
Moreover, since a seat of motorcycles or the like requires the rigidity of the seat particularly in a seating region that supports a seat occupant, an outer edge region, a peripheral region of a fuel supply opening, and the like, a seat in which the rigidity of these regions of the entire seat is provided while weight reduction of the seat is improved has been desired.